


Touch

by write_and_wander



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_and_wander/pseuds/write_and_wander
Summary: Despite have no memory of the first 10 years of your life, you manage to create a stable living situation in Coruscant, and soon find long-term work in Chandrila. However, everything is turned on its head when Kylo Ren appears seemingly out of nowhere, and, without explanation, takes you with him. The two of you soon realize that, although you don't want to, you have to work together to achieve what each of you want. As Kylo comes closer to the realization of his plans for the galaxy, and you discover more about who you are, will you both still be able to achieve what you want? And what happens when attachment begins to cloud the journey?
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/Reader
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr, @write-and-wander. Feel free to follow me there for more! 
> 
> Bonus points if you can tell me where the OC names are from ;)

“We haven’t got much time. Take this. Stay safe.” You hand over a knife dipped in your strongest poison, hoping that it would give the smallest sense of security. For some reason, the First Order had come to raid the small village in which you worked. Without the chance for an explanation, you could only hope it was enough to save some of the people you’ve grown to love. You watch the young man leave before tucking yourself behind a false wall you made in your tent.   
You had made a solid life for yourself here. You didn’t want to have to scavenge and bounty hunt for the rest of your life. Ever since you were young, wandering from city to city on your own, you found you had a knack for medicine. It came naturally to you, more so than flying or fighting. You didn’t want to run again. Not when you had finally settled into a secure life. You curl up on the ground, listening helplessly to the cries of the people you had been helping for so many years. You just hope they won’t find you.  
•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
“Get back here!” Another trooper yells in the distance, nearly drowned out by the sound of blasters and screams. He would turn to look, but something else preoccupies his mind. Why did he come here? What was he so desperate to find? He can sense that he’s close, but if he isn’t entirely sure of what he’s looking for, how is he supposed to kno-  
“Agh!” A sharp pain in his arm. Reflexively, he holds his hand out behind him, forcing the perpetrator to the ground. Kylo turns to see a young man holding an ornate blade, a blue liquid dripping from the hilt. How did he not notice the man coming towards him? He’s losing focus. “What did you do?”  
“Devil’s Kiss… you’ll be dead within the hour,” the young man replies with shocking- no, offensive confidence. Kylo draws his lightsaber, holding it to the young man’s throat.  
“You think I don’t have antidotes?”  
“Not for Devil’s Kiss. Our healer created the poison. She’s the only one that knows how to cure it.”   
Just as he finishes his statement, a hole is burns through the man’s chest. Kylo retracts his saber as the body falls limp to the ground. Rage blinds him.  
“Find the healer! Now!!”  
•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
They’re looking for you. You don’t know how you know, but you know. It’s just a feeling. You hold your breath as a couple of troopers come into your tent, tearing the place down. You sit still, waiting for as long as you can. The ruckus calms down. You hear soft footsteps. They must’ve left. You let go of the breath you’ve been holding in, feeling relieved. You wait a little longer, to be safe, and move to stand.  
The false wall tears open.  
“Get up. You’re coming with us.”  
They two put your hands behind your back in cuffs and pull you out of the tent. You try to walk, but in the end, the troopers practically drag you to the center of the small town, pushing you down to your knees at the infamous Kylo Ren’s feet. You feel a sudden throbbing pressure in your skull and look up to see Kylo’s shaking hand a few inches away from your temple. Sweat drips from his temple.  
“Where is the antidote?” He asks in whatever calm tone he can manage, the pressure in your mind increasing. You glance at the blue-tinted cut on his arm.  
“Devil’s Kiss? Impressive.” You watch him intently as he continues to push, trying to get any information he can. You get the urge to fight back- no, to push back? Somehow, watching him, you do. You feel his moment of confusion, maybe even just a hint of anxiety. The corner of your mouth curls ever so slightly. How is she doing this? Who is she? You relax as you see brief memories flash in your mind. Moments where he felt drawn to you. A feeling. His hand pulls back. You let out a breath in relief, the pressure dissipating. “So you feel that too, huh?”  
A red saber appears beside your neck. “The antidote,” he repeats flatly.  
“I don’t have any left…” The saber gets closer, the heat starting to burn your skin. “You can do that, but you won’t get any help then. I need to make more.”  
“You expect me to believe that?”  
“Go ahead, see for yourself.” You watch him, expectant. You just want to get this done and over with. He slowly lifts a hand. Before he can even push, you practically pull him in. He instantly pulls back, an unreadable expression sweeping across his face. Fear? Compassion? Confusion? What did he see?  
“Fine.” He retracts his saber, watching you, waiting for you to stand.  
“I mean I can sure walk over and stare at my tent, but I can’t do anything else with my hands behind my back.” You say, looking directly at Kylo. He nods at the trooper to your right, and your shackles are released. You stand, and instantly you hear the clicking of multiple blasters, all pointed at you. You put your hands up. One trooper grabs your arm, which you quickly jerk away, glaring at him. “I can walk on my own.” You take a breath, dusting off your clothes. “Follow me,” you tell Kylo, heading off to your tent. Luckily, he follows.  
The moment you walk in, you get to work, placing all you’ll need on the table. Kylo stands at the door. Just because you aren’t looking at him doesn’t mean you can’t sense his unease. “Go on, sit.” Kylo moves, sitting at a chair beside the table. You take a piece of dried fruit and set it in front of him.  
“I’m not going to eat that.”  
“It helps numb the pain,” you note, starting to ground ingredients into a powder with your mortar and pestle.  
“Why would I-“  
“If I wanted to die, I would’ve already taken you down with me. Now eat the damned fruit.” He doesn’t move, simply watching you. You stop, rolling your eyes. “Fine, don’t.” You finish making the paste, moving to sit in front of Kylo.   
“Why are you tearing this village apart? This is my livelihood. I would like it in-tact.” You gently apply plenty of the paste to his wound with a flat wooden spoon.  
“We’re looking for something you have.”  
“Well I can assure you, I don’t have it. I just work here… I could help you find it?” You offer, standing up to grab some bandages. Silence. You sit back down. “Although, I guess I can’t know what it is… For all intents and purposes, I hope you do find it.”  
“We have found it.”  
“Good. So you can leave? I’d like to be left alone by all of you.”  
“Why? So you can go warn the rebels?”   
“So I can- what?? No,” you laugh, “heavens no.” You shake your head. “I would much rather stay out of your little war.” You pick up your bandages, applying more paste. “I’ll bandage this and then you can go.”  
“I have droids to do that for me.”  
“These help the healing process. Just to make sure the antidote really worked.” He looks at you hesitantly. “It’s not going to do any harm to try, okay? Just let me do it. I don’t want you to walk back to your ship, cough, and send troops after me because you’re impatient and can’t control yourself.”  
“Watch it, healer.”  
“It’s Y/N,” you spat back, grabbing his arm to start applying the bandage. You stop.  
Images. Flashing visions, almost like memories. You see this moment. A strike to your cheek. Your hand extending down to his. Holding hands. Holding each other.  
You jump, pulling your hands away, eyes wide.  
“Wha-... What… was that?” You look at Kylo, who’s only watching you. He had to have seen that too, right?  
“I don’t know what you think you’re doing, but I need to get back to my ship. Make it quick.” He holds his arm out to you. You swallow hard and nod, taking his arm in yours and wrapping it in the bandages. As soon as you tie the fabric, he stands. “Come with me.” Confused, but unwilling to argue, you stand and follow Kylo out of the tent. You follow him back to his ship.  
“There, he’s all fixed up,” you announce to the surrounding officers. You stop walking as Kylo carries on, quietly speaking to a trooper. He then walks onto the ramp to the ship. “You’re welcome!” you call after him. Ungrateful bastard. Whatever. You turn and start walking back to your tent.  
A trooper grabs your arm. He starts dragging you back to the ship.  
“Hey! What the hell are you doing? You can’t kill me, I healed him!” Kylo turns back to face you.  
“You’re coming with us. You’ll work in med bay.” He boards the ship.  
“What? No, no! You said it yourself, you have droids. Leave me alone! Why me?” You finally manage to wrench yourself away from the trooper, b-lining it for the knight. “Kylo Ren!” You make it to the ramp as you feel a blaster pressed into your back. You stop just before him. Kylo turns around again. Tears start to fill your eyes. “Why are you doing this? I healed you.”  
“And I’ll need healing again.” His hand waves across your face. Your vision goes black. You fall to the ground.  
•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
You wake up on a plain, white cot. You immediately sit up, scanning the room. Computers, wires, med kits, and a small window through which you could see the bright stars scattered across the black vastness of space. Son of a bitch really did take you with him. There’s definitely a way out, though. That’s what you need to focus on. You stand, feeling dizzy, and stumble over to the door. Aren’t these supposed to just… open? You see a small panel beside the door, a red light glowing in the corner. No matter how much you try, you can’t get the damn thing open. You start rummaging through everything in the room, hoping to find something to pry it open.   
There’s barely any supplies in here. Probably because droids do everything. God, why the hell are you even here? You slump back onto the cot, the entire room now a mess.  
The door slides open.  
Kylo Ren steps in.


	2. Chapter 2

You straighten your posture as you watch Kylo Ren enter the room quietly. The door quickly closes behind him as his eyes scan the mess you’ve created in the room. Scattered papers, open drawers and cupboards, and various tools laying everywhere. You aren’t sure if the uneasy feeling in your gut was rage or fear; honestly, probably a mix of both. He, however, seems as cool and collected as ever.   
“What do you want?” You ask quietly, while keeping your tone even and firm. It wasn’t the first question on your mind, by any means, but it was one worth asking anyway. A good start.   
“Are you angry?” He walks up to one of the droids, examining the damage you had done when you tore it apart, looking for something to open the door with.  
“I’m sorry, are the other people you kidnap always happy about this situation?” He doesn’t answer. You keep your eyes trained on him.  
“I’m surprised you didn’t do more,” he mutters, more so to himself.   
“I’m not about to waste energy on destruction,” you slide off of the cot to stand, “I want out.” He nods, turning to face you. Though he still wears his mask, you can feel his eyes taking stock of your current state.   
“Your quarters will be-“  
“You mean my prison?”  
Kylo pauses, taking a breath. You notice his fists clench at his sides. “I’ll send someone to escort you. You’ll have everything you need there.”  
“I thought you said I was going to be a medic?”   
“You are.”  
“So I’m working from my cell?”  
“You’ll be staying in a room. You’re our guest. You’ll work here when we need you, and when we don’t, you’ll be in your quarters,” he turns, heading to the door. “Understood?” He pauses at the doorway as it slides open.  
“I still don’t understand why I’m here,” you press, following Kylo to the door. He turns and stops you in your tracks, stepping backwards into the hallway.  
“You will.” He turns and begins to walk away, but pauses. “And you will refer to me as Commander. Is that understood?” You nod. Not good enough, apparently. “Understood?” He asks again, his tone sharper this time.  
“Yes, Commander.”  
The door closes, and you listen as his footsteps fade away. You sigh, running your hands down your face. Sitting back down on the cot, you take a moment to really evaluate the room. One door, a couple of windows that are covered by shutters, droids lining the walls, a few cabinets in a corner, and three cots. Pretty minimal. They were going to need to get you a lot more supplies if you were going to actually do anything productive here. You take a mental note: ask for a list.   
Well, if you’re going to work here, you guess you might as well clean the place up to your liking. You start cleaning up all the strewn supplies, organizing the room in a way that makes sense to you while taking note of all the little details. About halfway through your work of cleaning and reorganizing, the door opens once again. A trooper stands at the door, which stays open this time.  
“I will escort you to your quarters now.” The trooper turns, waiting for you. You nod and begin to follow as they walk through the hallways.   
The Finalizer is bustling with people. Troopers jogging through the halls, others standing at doorways, generals carrying whispered conversations in various corners, and plenty of work being done. You walk by a couple of windows and can’t help but pause and stare for a few moments. Countless stars litter the sky and various planets glow in the distance. You hadn’t seen a view like this since-  
•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
“Chandrila? You couldn’t find anything here in Coruscant?” You shifted in your seat, skimming over the hand-written job description,  
“It’s a surprisingly competitive field here. Especially without the formal education.”  
“Fair… Is the ship ready to go then?”  
“Once you finish packing, yes.” Vilya grabbed one of your duffle bags.  
“Well, I can’t pack all that much, it’s not that big of a ship. Besides, I’ll probably be back in a couple of months for housekeeping.” You stood, giving everything a once-over. “You sure you can’t stay here for me?”  
“It’s your home, Y/N. It’s a nice place anyway- it should be here for when you need it.” She picked up another bag of yours. “Well?”  
“I’ll meet you out there, I just want to finish up a couple of things and make sure I didn’t forget anything.” You flashed her a smile and headed to your bedroom as she left.   
“Don’t take too long! I can’t have you crying the whole way there, miss sentimental!” Vilya called out from the ship outside.  
“Yeah, yeah!” You brushed her off, looking around your room. Where is it? You sifted through your bookshelves, bed, closet, nightstand- ah, there it is. You pulled out a small green and grey pyramid from the bottom drawer of your nightstand. The notes that had been left for you, both when you first woke up in your house and the item had been delivered, were still there.  
Since you could remember, someone had left small gifts for you. The first time was your first memory; waking up in your current home. A note was laid beside you next to a necklace containing a blue crystal. It read: “Your name is Y/N Sehanine. You are from Coruscant. This is your home.” Since then, the necklace had remained around your neck at all times. From what you gathered, you were about ten at the time, and your parents had disappeared. You’d been living in Coruscant, picking up any freelance work you could find, ever since.   
A couple years ago, this pyramid… thing… had been dropped off at your doorstep with another note in the same handwriting, which read: “In case of absolute emergency, go here. You will be safe.” In all honesty, you didn’t understand, but you held onto it anyway. A part of you hoped the notes were from family, maybe even your parents; yet, when you asked around, everyone swore they didn’t recognize it.   
Your head snapped up at the sound of your name being called. “Coming!” You picked up your bags and went to your parents’ bedroom, setting everything on their bed. Despite the fact that you had been living alone for the past 10 years, you hadn’t touched your parents’ bedroom. Sure, you’d clean it or spend a few hours in there from time to time hoping to feel some sort of connection to them; but other than that, it was left alone. You found a hidden panel in the back wall and pulled it out before setting the pyramid and the two notes inside the small pocket within the wall. You closed the panel, made sure it was on tight, and left the bedroom.  
“There you are! I was starting to worry you had changed your mind or something.” Vilya said with a smile as she got into the small aircraft. You got in behind her and placed your bags in the back of the cockpit.  
“Are you kidding? I’ve been waiting for this opportunity for years,” you said as you strapped yourself in next to your friend.   
“Alright. You ready to see space?” She turned to you, her smile bright as ever.  
“Ready as I can be.”  
The two of you took off, leaving your home planet of Coruscant for the first time. Looking down at the planet, you felt a sense of awe. Clusters of light covered the city-planet, almost like it had its very own stars. However, looking up and around you was even more incredible. For the first time in your life, you weren’t looking up at the black sea of space and all the stars scattered within it- you were looking among them.  
“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Vilya finally asked, breaking the silence that had fallen between the two of you soon after Coruscant disappeared in the sea of the rest of the galaxy.  
“It’s incredible… I can see now why you’re always itching to fly.”  
“It can be addicting. It makes being home even more special, too.”  
The two of you talked for a long while during the flight to Chandrila. You learned more about Vilya’s personal life, her family, and her goals in the future. Meanwhile, you told her more about growing up on your own, hoping to someday find your parents- or at least remember them. You were thankful for Vilya. She had been your closest friend, seemingly finding you out of the blue right after your parents left you. She helped you learn the ropes around Coruscant, finding work and getting to know important people that could help you later on. She always seemed to be there when you needed her most. It was going to be weird living on a new planet, working without her around every day. The two of you promised to see each other on Coruscant at least once a year, though. That was reassuring.  
When you landed at the village in Chandrila, Vilya helped you unpack and set up your little tent. The two of you met most of the civilians and even took a quick visit at the nearby city. It wasn’t anything like your home, but it was still a pleasant place to live. You had a good feeling. Things were going to really start looking up for you.  
•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
“Here we are,” the trooper announces as the door in front of you slides open.  
“Oh,” you blink a few times, fading out of your mental Swalk down memory lane, “uh, thank you.” You step into the room. It’s a simple living space. A window out into space, a couple of nightstands surrounding the queen-sized bed, your own bathroom, a small kitchen, and a dining area off in one corner. Everything is very plain and dark in color. It sure isn’t going to feel like a home.   
“Is there anything else you’ll need?” The trooper asks, still standing at the door.  
“Um… oh, yes, I’ll need some supplies for my work.” The trooper nods to the table in the back corner.  
“Make the list on the pad, you’ll have everything you need soon.” The trooper leaves and the door closes.  
You take a walk around the room, looking through all of the amenities. The bathroom and kitchen have been stocked full with toiletries, towels, food, dishes, and pretty much anything else you’d think you may need. The dresser is full of new clothes- various black robes and clothing items- and extra pillows and blankets are stored in one of the nightstands. The other nightstand is empty, with a simple clock sitting atop the surface.  
You’re not sure what time it would be on Chandrila or Coruscant, but your eyelids feel rather heavy. You still need to make a list before calling it a night; but for now, you really need a shower.  
You take your time, letting the hot water ease the tension in your body. For the first time in a long while, you feel completely clean; you promise to yourself not to take the feeling for granted. The towels are softer than you thought they would be. You wrap one around your body and step out into the main room, sifting through the dresser for an outfit. Though your options are limited, you find something you can make work to your liking. As you walk back to the bathroom, something catches your eye in your peripheral.   
You gasp, pulling your towel tighter.  
Kylo.  
Standing on the other side of the room… Staring at the wall? And he’s talking… but not to you.  
“What the hell are you doing here?” You ask quietly, your heart pounding.  
He turns to you, his hands moving up to his helmet.  
And he disappears.  
Letting out a shaky breath, you hurriedly scan the room for any signs of him.  
“Kylo?”  
No response.  
You rush back into the bathroom and change. When you come out, you double check the room, making sure it’s empty. You walk over to the wall Kylo stood at, inspecting it. Is there some kind of hidden panel? Was it some kind of jedi trick? The wall is solid. There’s no way he got in here other than through the door. So… Oh, whatever, now is not the time to figure out whatever magic bullshit people like to pull around here.   
You sit down at the table and familiarize yourself with the tablet that you’ve been provided with. You create a document with a list of all the supplies you’d need, most of them being easily retrievable from Chandrila, and send it to the general.  
Though you’re fairly certain that no one else is in the room, you can’t help but scan the room every now and again. Why would he just… come in like that? You watch the stars go by out the window for a while. Maybe it would just be better not to think about it. Maybe the space travel and lack of sleep was getting to you. With a yawn, you decide on sleep instead of overthinking what had happened.  
•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
You wake up to an alarm you didn’t realize was set on the clock beside your bed. You can’t tell what planet this clock is lined up with, but at least it can give you some sense of time.  
You get ready for the day, making yourself breakfast, before spending some time on your tablet, waiting for, well, something to happen.  
But nothing did.  
No messages on your tablet.  
No random appearances from Kylo Ren.  
No troopers coming to check on you.  
Minutes melded into hours, hours melded into days, and days went on and on with seemingly nothing.  
To be fair, realistically, it had probably been a week at most, but god, it feels like an eternity, and you’ve had enough. No one would know if you left, right? You stand, smoothing down your clothes and fixing up your dining area a bit before heading to the door. You just want to explore for a little while. That can’t hurt anyone, can it? No, of course not. You walk up to the door, and much to your surprise, it opens. Just as you prepare to step out into the hallway, you realize someone is standing right there.  
Kylo Ren, now just inches away from you.  
“Oh, you knew I was coming?” He asks. Despite his words, his voice seems mostly devoid of emotion. You clear your throat, taking a breath to calm your racing heart.  
“Commander,” You respond simply, taking a step back. “What brings you here?” Once again, his hands go up to his helmet. This time, however, he successfully removes it.  
Oh.  
Oh.  
So… that’s what he looks like. You’ve seen his face before, yes, but you never took the time to really look at it in the light. For someone like him, he’s… Not as evil-looking as you expected. His dark eyes were soft, and loose dark curls splayed around his head, framing his face. In spite of his soft appearance, he looked tired and troubled.  
“May I come in?” His voice is also much softer without the distortion of his helmet. You nod, stepping to the side. “The supplies you requested are in med bay, at your disposal.” You nod again. “Are you comfortable here?” You look down at the floor in front of your feet. “You are allowed to speak.”  
You look back up at him. “I need to leave the room during the day. There’s nothing to do here, and I’m going insane. If this really isn’t supposed to be a prison, you need to let me out. I-“  
“Consider it done,” he interjects, “but only under constant supervision.” You nod. A few moments of silence pass. You can’t tell if he’s expecting you to say something, but he doesn’t leave. It seems like there’s something else on his mind.  
“Is there anything you need, or can you go now?” You finally ask, breaking the heavy, awkward silence.  
“Yes, actually.” He sits down at your small table. “Tell me about yourself.”  
You pause, staring at him, confusion immediately written all over your features. Did he seriously just ask…? “O-okay.” He motions to the seat across from him. You sit, facing him, fidgeting with your hands. Though he keeps his eyes fixed on you, you can’t get yourself to meet his gaze. “Well… my name is-“  
“Y/N Sehanine, yes, I know. Where are you from?”  
“Coruscant.”  
“Who are your parents?” You pause.  
“I don’t know.” He stops at this, and you watch as a wave of emotions pass over his face. Unreadable, yes, but many are there regardless. For a moment, you consider trying to figure out what it is he’s thinking. You decide against it; for now, at least. Finally, he speaks once again.  
“You’re an orphan?”  
“In a sense.” You glance up at him, quickly reverting your eyes back to the floor. His facial expression urges you to elaborate. “They disappeared when I was young. I don’t remember anything before I was 10.” He nods, his mind clearly reeling.  
“Would you like me to try to remember for you?”  
“You…” You finally meet his gaze. “You can do that?”  
“I believe so.”  
“But… How? Why?”  
“The force has somehow brought us together. I’d like to find out why.”  
“The force?” Your expression quickly falls from hopeful to doubtful. The force, as far as you know, is a myth. Like magic. Something that the old Jedi and Sith orders claimed to use, but is clearly illogical. Then again, he does seem to have an unnatural set of abilities…  
“I can sense your concern. I assure you, I only want to help.”  
“As far as I’m aware, all you care about is power and control. Once I’m no longer useful to you, you’ll get rid of me.”  
“And if I promise not to?”  
“Like I can trust you,” you retort, rolling your eyes.  
“Do you have a choice?” You freeze. No… I don’t have a choice, do I? You take a deep breath. Before you can speak, an intense pressure pulsates in the front of your head. Your eyes snap to Kylo’s. You change your mind.  
“Yes.” You push him back, anger beginning to bubble in the pit of your stomach. You watch as his expression hardens from curiosity to determination, but you don’t budge. “Stay. Out. Of. My. Head.” You command with strain, pushing into his own mind. You begin to gather what you can. Fear… Anger… Pain, lots of pain... Someone is calling for him… a woman… his mother… Ben?   
“Stop!” Kylo wails, his hand striking your cheek. You cry out, holding your stinging cheek in one hand. In that instance, you realize that you’ve seen this before… you saw this exact moment when-  
Kylo abruptly stands, picking up his helmet and leaving the room.  
The room falls silent.  
All you can think about is how his mother misses him. How she longs to see him again. He knows that. Why isn’t he doing anything about it?  
If only your mother were the same.  
Silent tears roll down your reddened cheek, onto the floor.  
•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
Over the following weeks, you spend most of your time in your room or at med bay, patching up nasty wounds from soldiers. Although Kylo has come in every now and again with injuries, he gravitates towards the droids. Even if he does let you tend to him, he won’t speak. All you get are simple nods, hums of agreement or disagreement, and if you’re lucky, he’ll mutter ‘thank you’ in monotone.  
You do take full advantage of leaving your room, however. The trooper that almost always guards your door and escorts you around The Finalizer has become the closest thing you have to a friend. You learn that her operating number is VY-107, so you’ve taken to calling her Vy. Though you aren’t thrilled about the idea of spending what will most likely be the rest of your days going through the motions on this ship, you are at least thankful to not have to worry about money. Food is always stocked in your kitchen, you have a nice bedroom to yourself, and you still have something to do to fill your time. You’ve even picked up a couple of books to read every now and again, learning more about the history of various planets and the tales of the Jedi and Sith; but those books are, of course, kept in secret.   
Every week or so, Kylo tries to get into your memories again. Though you now know better than to push back into his mind, you do still manage to keep him out. Admittedly, it gets annoying, but you’ve learned that, of everything you’ve lost in your life, the one thing you will always have is an iron will.  
Everything seemed to settle into a sort of routine, one that you don’t mind all that much. Every day was similar, easy, and not much surprised you anymore. At least, until today.  
You wake up early, as per usual, but as you get ready for the day, something feels off. You’re not sure why, but you just have this strange feeling in your gut that something is going to happen today, that today is going to be different. You try your best to shake it off as you grab your bag and head to the door. It takes a moment, but eventually the door slides open.  
“Good morning, Vy,” you greet your escort with a slightly exaggerated smile.  
“Good morning.” The trooper turns to you as your door closes. “To med bay?”  
“Of course.”   
You settle into med bay, checking over patient records and supplies for the day. No matter how hard you try, you can’t seem to focus. Your mind keeps drifting back to that feeling. That gut feeling. Today is different.  
•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
Kylo quickly walks into the throne room to meet with Supreme Leader Snoke. Whatever Snoke wants him for, it seems urgent. Kylo kneels and the two briefly exchange greetings.  
“You’ll be pleased to learn that I have some information on the girl,” Snoke announces, his voice echoing against the plain dark walls of the room. Kylo stands. “But it is up to you to find more.”  
“I’m trying. She doesn’t seem to know it, but the force is strong with her.”  
“Very.” Snoke pauses, silently preparing Kylo for his next words. “She is the granddaughter of a Jedi Master; Obi Wan Kenobi.”  
•• ━━━━━ ••●•• ━━━━━ ••  
You’re sitting with a trooper at one of the cots, finishing up with patching a small wound from a training session when the door to med bay opens.   
“You should be good as new in a couple days’ time,” you note softly. The trooper nods, whispering a small thank you before replacing his helmet and leaving the room. You pick up your tablet to complete the report and turn to the door. “Commander,” you greet nonchalantly, typing the remainder of the report and submitting it. Wordless, he remains standing at the door. You look up at him, setting your tablet to the side. “Can I help you?”  
“Come with me,” he commands as Vy walks in to escort you.  
“What? Why?” He remains silent as you stand and starts walking. You look to Vy, who simply shrugs before urging you to move. You follow Kylo through a few hallways before he brings you to the landing dock. He leads you onto a smaller ship and into the cockpit, a couple other troopers following the two of you and standing at the door. He sits, and you follow suit.   
“Commander, will you at least tell me where are we going?” Kylo starts up the ship, and as you fly out of the Finalizer, he answers you simply.  
“Tattooine.”


End file.
